


Party Panic

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Tom "forgets" to tell Harry something important about this party...





	

No one was home. Tom had said he needed help setting up for the Senior Staff reunion party. Letting himself in, Harry found the house absolutely covered in sex toys and heaps of pillows.

He ran around frantically gathering things. The door opened. Surprised, he tripped on a chain and went sprawling.

“Well!” Kathryn Janeway leered down at him.

“It’s not, I mean, this isn’t…”

“Did Tom forget to tell you what kind of party this was?” asked B’Elanna, amused.

“Decorations are irrelevant,” stated Seven, “we shall proceed.” She pushed the now naked Kathryn against the wall, kissing her enthusiastically.


End file.
